undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Undertale AU Fanon Wiki:Page organization
__NOEDITSECTION__ This page outlines how the pages on the wiki should be organized. General article organization An article is a main page explaining the content of, or closely related to Undertale AUs. All main namespace pages are considered articles with the exception of the Main Page. The first paragraph (introduction) of an article should be a short description of its topic, stating what it is. Empty sections are to be omitted from the article. The first mentioning of the article's topic is always bolded. Article header TITLE : is a template used to change the title that is displayed on the article from the actual article name. Templates : The various templates, as found here. Tocright : is a template that puts the Table of Contents to the right. It is used on pages where the Table of Contents is too large and putting it on the right side does not obstruct the other content. Pages containing infoboxes in the header mustn't use this template as it will push the infobox to the bottom. Page body Page body is the main content of the article, containing all the information about the topic. Sectioning of the body is done depending on the type of the page. More information can be found below. Article footer Trivia : Trivia sections are bullet-point lists located at the end of the main content of an article containing interesting, little-known facts that cannot be incorporated into an article effectively. Trivia takes the lowest priority, meaning any information should be attempted to be added to the main text before being placed in trivia. If several trivia points can be lumped into a category, do it. (ex: if Sans's trivia mentions there is a connection to Gaster 3 times, add a "Gaster" subsection in Relationships). Trivia must be true. References : References and citations are placed at the end of an article, above navboxes but below Trivia. Navboxes : Navboxes are templates used for navigation. They contain links to articles related to the article they are placed on. Navboxes are meant to be placed below all sections. List of all navboxes can be found here. Categories : Categories are displayed at the bottom bar on pages and are useful for grouping information as well as navigation. Note that some templates auto-add categories to an article, so additionally adding categories to an article is unnecessary. Adding irrelevant categories to articles is prohibited by the wiki policy. AU Pages AU pages should use template as an infobox and the respecting Navbox to the Type as a navbox. They all need to be in the AUs category as well as in the subcategories of it. AU Pages will look different depending on the AU Type it is categorized in. Switch Up/Crossovers/Self-Insert Switch up AU page body, Crossover AU page body and Self-Insert AU page body should be divided the following way: - Introduction Character Changes Location Changes Additional Changes Story Introduction A brief description of the AU written for promotional purposes; AKA, a blurb. Character Changes Lists the roles for each character that is different from Undertale. Should use the roles found in the Role Rundown in place of the names of characters. Location Changes A brief description of any changes to the locations. Shouldn't be more than 1-2 paragraphs. Additional Changes Lists any additional changes. Story Tabber listing each part of the story. Basic Change Basic Change AU page body should be divided the following way: - Introduction Changes Story Introduction A brief description of the AU written for promotional purposes; AKA, a blurb. Changes Lists the changes that cause it to differ from Undertale Story Tabber listing each part of the story. Concept Change Concept Change AU page body should be divided the following way: - Introduction Characters Undertale Characters Added Characters Locations Undertale Locations Added Locations Miscellaneous Story Introduction A brief description of the AU written for promotional purposes; AKA, a blurb. Should also explain how the AU is what it is. For example, if an AU is a Special Event, explain what happened that caused the AU to break away from the path that should have happened. Characters Holder heading for sub-headings. Undertale Characters Characters originally in Undertale that are changed in some significant way in the AU. Should be listed in either alphabetical order, or in order of appearance. Added Characters Characters that have been added to the AU that weren't originally in Undertale. Should be listed in either alphabetical order, or in order of appearance. Locations Holder heading for sub-headings. Undertale Locations Locations originally in Undertale that are changed in some significant way in the AU. Should be listed in either alphabetical order, or in order of appearance. Added Locations Locations that have been added to the AU that weren't originally in Undertale. Should be listed in either alphabetical order, or in order of appearance. Miscellaneous Any additional significant additions/changes formatted as a bullet list. Story Tabber listing each part of the story. Character-centered Character-centered AU page body should be divided the following way: - Introduction Character(s) {Character 1} {Character 2} {Character 3} etc... Location(s) Story Introduction A brief description of the AU written for promotional purposes; AKA, a blurb. Character(s) A quick summary of the character or characters the AU focuses on, including appearance and personality. Try to have it only 1-2 paragraphs. Location(s) Any new or changed locations. Story Tabber listing each part of the story. ---- Special Cases As with everything, there are special cases. However, this only occurs depending on the medium. Animation Medium If the medium of an AU is animation, then the Story header is replaced with Episodes, followed by the name of each episode that links to where you can watch it in an additional header. Within this section should be a summary of the episode. Below Episodes would be a new heading, Videos, which is where any videos uploaded to the wiki will be. Files All files should be given a sensible name that describes the content, the AU it is from, and be consistent. A good file name would be: "NAME - OF IMAGE". : Example Undertale Rho - Sans in Judgement Hall All files on the wiki must be credited to the original posting. No original files are allowed here, please post them on DeviantArt, Tumblr, or some other site before adding them here. Credit must be given in an image's caption, stylized as "Created by ARTIST". Credit must also be given on the file's page with the inclusion of a link back to the Original Post (OP), stylized as "Created by ARTIST". The ARTIST must contain hypertext linking directing back to the OP. : Example Created by Alphasaith. should give Created by Alphasaith. This would be put on the Undertale Rho Splash. Category:Policy